The containers currently used protecting products wound on tubes have followed the shape of the products to be packaged and are provided with round-shaped removable lids. It is customary practice in photography to obtain light-tightness by means of baffles. For example, the cooperation of two inverted Us overlapping with each other provides an excellent light trap. The drawback of this type of closure for a round-shaped lid is that, in order to obtain perfect light-tightness, it is necessary to produce a weld over the entire edge. However, continuous welds are relatively difficult to produce in order to obtain perfect light-tightness. New containers used for the transportation of photosensitive products in strip form are notably described in the application EP-A-0 731 376. The doors used in the production of these containers are rectangular and are hinged about a pin, vertical or horizontal. In photography, photosensitive products must be protected from light before they are used and the containers used are filled in the most complete darkness. The containers provided with this type of door have the drawback of not complying with certain safety constraints. It may in fact happen that such doors accidentally close all on their own or are closed by another operator, during use, which presents a significant drawback when in darkness. In addition, such doors do not comply with certain size constraints notably because of their opening by means of a hinge or again because of the size of the hinge. This is why it is preferable to use removable doors.